Destino e Acaso
by Ixa-Chan
Summary: Tenten sempre foi uma kunoichi forte e orgulhosa que pouco se importava ser atraente, com o treinamento ninja como única meta. Mas as coisas mudam.. [Tenten Centred][NejiTen][TenLee][IC]
1. Chapter 1

Destino e Acaso

Sentada em um tronco caído, numa clareira próxima à vila de Konoha, a jovem kunoichi girava e apreciava a beleza de uma kunai. Sua consistência metálica que refletia a luz do sol para todos os lados. Seu tamanho pequeno, maneabilidade e praticidade. Era interessante imaginar quantas idéias e formas foram desgastadas até se chegar àquele objeto, o mais perfeito para àquele fim; matar.

Era possível controlar uma kunai com fios de chakra, ou usar uma tarja explosiva, lutar próximo a usando como uma adaga ou arremessá-la como um projétil.

Era uma bela arma, sofisticada e letal.

Nisso podia se definir uma kunoichi.

Nisso podia se definir Tenten.

Tenten nunca havia sido uma garota comum, e desde cedo havia sido arrebatada à luta ninja, ao poder que aquilo lhe ofereceria e a beleza das armas e de suas diferentes técnicas.

Armas eram interessantes devido a sua diversidade, e a cada uma possuir uma arte diferente para o manejo. Eram como animais a serem domados em um desafio. E Tenten apreciava desafios.

A jovem kunoichi havia se mudado para Konoha ainda pequena, e de certa forma nunca havia se integrado totalmente com as garotas do local. Gostava de vestir as roupas de sua terra natal, e se orgulhava de suas técnicas estrangeiras.

Ela não via a Academia Ninja como um lugar somente para brincar, e não se perdia em função de chamar atenção de um garoto; o mais importante era se tornar uma forte kunoichi. Que possuísse força própria, independente de qualquer coisa. Queria ser como Tsunade-Hime, a grande kunoichi médica de Konoha, com poder igualável à dos outros dois Sannins que eram lendas junto com ela.

Muitas vezes Tenten ouviu que nunca superaria ninjas homens. Todas as vezes que ouvia isso, segurava-se forte na imagem de Tsunade. Ela era um exemplo para Tenten, e deveria ser para todas que se orgulham de ser kunoichis, ao ver dela.

A roupa de Tenten, os cabelos sempre presos, sua calça um tanto comprida. Tudo era visado para facilitar seu treinamento e luta. Por isso, muitas vezes disseram a Tenten que ela não agia como uma menina, parecendo mais um moleque. Afinal, que tipo de garota colocaria um treino como mais importante que sua estética e vida amorosa? Que tipo de garota teria como paixão armas letais e objetos pontiagudos? Que tipo de garota treinaria Taijutsu?

Mas isso não era de todo verdade. Por mais que tentasse suprimir seu lado feminino, afinal por toda a lei ela haveria de provar que kunoichis podiam ser tão fortes como shinobis, Tenten ocultava um lado quente e sensual. Um lado que nem a intrépida especialista em armas havia tido a coragem de conhecer.

Ás vezes Tenten soltava seu cabelo diante do espelho, e observava como ficava bonita com ele daquela forma.

As vezes era romântica, e sempre que se sentia confusa sobre sentimentos, corria para ver horóscopos e interpretações astrológicas sobre sua vida. O futuro, no entanto, continuava parecendo-lhe enigmático e misterioso. E tudo que ela fazia era esconder de si seu lado delicado, e continuar trabalhando eu seu perfil como kunoichi.

Afinal, Tenten tinha um papel importante como ninja. Ela era como uma pequena balança que cuidava em manter a harmonia quase impossível e frágil dentro de seu time.  
Tentando para seu próprio bem se manter entre a racionalidade e a impulsividade que definiam os extremos dos dois shinobis que lhe eram companheiros de time; Hyuuga Neji e Rock Lee.

Se havia uma coisa com qual Tenten sabia conviver era a oposição. Neji e Lee pareciam ser o completo negativo um do outro, em quase tudo. Enquanto Neji falava pouco, possuía uma frieza inabalável, era chamado de gênio, falava de um jeito informal, tinha problemas por culpa da família, não se dava nada bem com Gai-sensei, nunca havia mostrado sentimentos por ninguém e lutava usando chakra em todos os golpes, Lee tagarelava alto o tempo todo, aflorava emoções, era chamado de fracassado, se expressava de um modo formal, não tinha nenhuma família, se dava bem até demais com Gai-sensei, mostrava um amor inabalável por Sakura e não conseguia usar chakra.

Não era de se impressionar que eles tivessem atritos quase sempre.

Para falar a verdade, até em coisas inesperadas eles eram opostos; Lee amava coisas apimentadas enquanto Neji as detestava. Se Lee provasse uma pequena dose de bebida alcoólica, entrava em uma euforia absurda, enquanto a mesma dose faria Neji dormir por um bom tempo.

A missão de Tenten era, então, tentar fazer com que Neji não se isolasse totalmente do grupo quando Gai e Lee se unissem para glorificar a juventude, dando a ele uma luz de sanidade, e para que Lee não se empolgasse demais, seja com o treino ou para com a rivalidade com Neji. Não que ela fosse bem sucedida o tempo todo nessa missão.

Mas sentada, sozinha, acompanhada apenas de suas armas, Tenten sentia-se carente. Por mais que sua personalidade profissional se orgulhasse dela, seu coração a cobrava quando iria ter coragem de se firmar como mulher e lutar pelos sentimentos que possuía.

Tenten sabia manejar armas, armas de metal frio, mas pouco sabia sobre manusear pessoas. Por mais que esses objetos tenham sido criados para matar, muitas armas possuíam desenhos decorativos, cores, bordados, que valorizavam sua beleza. E ela deveria aprender a realçar sua própria beleza.

A kunoichi se recordava de como se produziu para ver a luta de Neji contra Naruto no torneio Chuunin, mudando a roupa e colocando batom. No entanto, ela não teve coragem de ir ver Neji quando arrumada, muito mais depois do orgulhoso Hyuuga ter perdido a luta. Quando ele a viu novamente, ela estava com sua roupa de treinos habitual, agindo como uma simples colega.

Mas para Tenten, Neji não era um simples colega. E ela acreditava que para ele ela também não era uma pessoa qualquer.

Por culpa das diferenças gritantes entre Lee e Neji, Lee treinava sozinho, separado de Neji e Tenten. Era o jeito que mais havia dado certo de todos efetuarem treinos produtivos.

Dessa forma os dois passavam muito tempo sozinhos, convivendo, durante e depois dos treinos. E com o passar do tempo, haviam descoberto que era agradável usufruir a companhia de alguém.

Haviam começado com pequenos toques, caricias, que se transformaram em beijos, que mudavam para beijos profundos e demorados. Tenten gostava que Neji a tocasse, permitindo sem resistência, em um rito silencioso.

Ele não falava quase nada. Isso a agoniava. Mas Tenten tinha certeza que ele só ficava junto a ela por gostar dela. E se achava feliz por isso.

Feliz? Tenten era uma kunoichi orgulhosa de tudo que fazia. Igualmente, era orgulhosa de si mesma. Como podia aceitar que Neji fosse tão frio com os sentimentos dela? Seu coração gritava respeito contra as vontades simples de ficar com ele que ela alimentava. Como poderia se sentir forte se não havia nem ao menos conseguido firmar um relacionamento real com ele? Estava depreciando a si própria.

Ainda aproveitando apenas a companhia de si mesma, e observando àquela bela kunai, a kunoichi se propôs um desafio. Um que ela não poderia fugir. Fazer Neji se declarar para ela, usando qualquer meio que tivesse em mãos. Não poderia mais se acovardar diante de seus sentimentos e feminilidade. Faria daquele sentimento algo mais que uma simples brincadeira.

Após a missão que o time havia feito aquele dia, sondar uma área onde estava tendo movimentação de pessoas estranhas, Tenten e Neji decidiram treinar. A missão havia sido rápida com a ajuda do byakugan de Neji, e em pouco tempo eles haviam capturado a meia dúzia de gatunos que apavoravam a vizinhança.

Como sempre era no treino, a kunoichi invocava e atirava todo o tipo de armas em Neji, e ele se defendia com o Hakke Sho Kaiten. Isso aumentava a rapidez dela com as invocações e a habilidade dele com a defesa giratória. Ambos treinaram até se cansarem. dar uma mentos e feminilidade. que tivesse em m

Depois do treino, Tenten olhava Neji descansar recostado em uma árvore, escondendo o cansaço, como sempre. A garota sentou ao lado dele e o observou por alguns instantes, sem ter nenhum retorno. Neji olhava para um ponto fixo dentre as árvores, sem demonstrar o mínimo interesse em dar atenção para Tenten.

A kunoichi não esperava retorno. Já estava acostumada com o jeito do Hyuuga, e de certa forma aquele mistério e o desafio de quebrar a barreira de frieza era um dos atrativos de Neji. Engoliu a seco ao lembrar de sua decisão de conquistá-lo definitivamente, e decidiu colocar seu plano em prática.

De um modo inocente, a garota puxou da mala um embrulho.

- "Quer um doce, Neji?" – Disse Tenten sorrindo.

O garoto a olhou de primeiro momento como se ela tivesse atrapalhado um momento de meditação, irritado. A observou retirar um pequeno doce caseiro do embrulho, e levar as mãos até perto dele, ofertando novamente.

- "Quer?" – Disse mais uma vez.

Neji, como sempre, responderia que não. Por mais vontade que tivesse, fazia parte do código de honra do seu orgulho não ligar para pequenas gentilezas como aquela. Mas antes que pudesse responder, a garota de olhos chocolate já havia encostado o doce na boca de Neji, o fazendo aceitar quase que instintivamente. Tenten passou delicadamente o dedo nos lábios do Hyuuga, levando aos próprios lábios a seguir e dando um sorriso maroto.

O Hyuuga engoliu o doce mal sentindo seu gosto, observando a reação de Tenten. A seguir desviou olhos desta e voltou a olhar para o nada, sério.

- "Pare." – Disse fria e racionalmente.

- "Com o quê?" – Disse a kunoichi, o desafiando. – "Quer outro doce?"

Tenten levou os braços até Neji, o abraçando. A sensação era de abraçar uma enorme pedra de gelo emburrada. Mas a garota parecia estar se divertindo, e colocou um dos doces caseiros na boca, lambendo os próprios dedos a seguir. Neji se esforçava ao máximo para olhar para o outro lado, ignorando. Novamente, a kunoichi lhe ofertava outro doce, rindo ao vê-lo desviar o olhar branco. Abraçada ao Hyuuga aproximou o rosto do dele, deixando-se encostar os lábios na bochecha de Neji enquanto falava.

- "..Não gostou do doce que eu fiz.. Neji-kun..?"

Neji não respondeu. Como o exímio ninja que era, se soltou da inimiga que o torturava, a segurando contra a arvore. Segurava firme as mãos dela acima da cabeça, olhando como se bravo para Tenten, a analisando com seu frio olhar. A garota sentia a força excessiva que ele usava para segurá-la, e o modo brusco o qual ele a havia empurrado contra aquele tronco, mas a única coisa que fez foi sorrir, mesmo vendo que havia derrubado seu doce no chão com a manobra. Ele estava agindo como o previsto por ela.

- "Tá machucando, Neji.. " – Disse, em tom calmo.

O Hyuuga não era muito de palavras. Ainda a segurando imperativamente, abaixou o rosto e prendeu os lábios aos dela em um beijo, intenso, invadindo a boca da colega com a língua de modo a não deixá-la sequer respirar direito. Seu corpo prendia o de Tenten no chão, tirando-lhe a capacidade de se movimentar muito. Apenas depois de terminar aquele beijo, Neji conseguiu soltar as mãos da colega, ainda tentando manter a frieza no olhar.

- "Não.. Tenten.." – Dizia Neji em tom baixo, como se repetisse aquilo para si mesmo..

A garota sorria para Neji, ainda sentindo o calor do beijo nos lábios. Talvez por manter-se tão racional todo o tempo, por manter o lado emocional tão acuado, Neji perdia totalmente a frieza naqueles momentos passando para o extremo oposto totalmente de desejo e vontades. O fato era que ele não gostava de perder o controle de nada, muito menos de si mesmo, e possuía até um certo medo de deixar sua mente analítica e fria ser dominada pelos desejos ardentes de seu corpo. E aí estava a diversão de Tenten.

Neji sentia seu corpo todo tremer ao se ver em cima daquela garota tão provocativa, que com o corpo apoiado na árvore o observava, dando um falso olhar inocente. Seus olhos brancos bradavam àquela beleza que Tenten possuía, tudo aquilo que ele se esforçava ao máximo para não ver. O Hyuuga sentiu o último fio de racionalidade se quebrar no momento que a kunoichi levou as mãos até as costas dele, o segurando com vontade e o puxando, como se o quisesse.

Ele também a queria.

Tenten podia ler perfeitamente que os olhos de Neji estavam brilhando em desejo. A expressão dele, quando não estava com seu ar frio de sempre, era muito diferente do normal. Não a olhava como uma kunoichi, colega, ou rival. Olhava-a como uma mulher. E Tenten podia sentir cada centímetro de seu corpo se esquentando apenas ao ver que estava sendo observada daquela forma.

- "Tenten.." – Falou Neji, em voz baixa, enquanto admirava a garota.

O sorriso maroto de Tenten foi o suficiente para fazer o Hyuuga se aproximar dela, encostando os lábios na orelha da garota, fazendo-a ouvir sua respiração se acelerando. Esta abraçava Neji ao senti-lo novamente apoiando nela. Ele a mordia com ternura, fazendo-a fechar os olhos com força e choramingar. O Hyuuga fechava os olhos brancos em contentamento com o que estava ouvindo, e levando as mãos até os pulsos de Tenten, segurando-os novamente.

Tenten sempre se sentia indefesa diante das vontades do gênio dos Hyuuga. Neji havia nascido para ser perfeito, para comandar, e ali não era diferente. Por mais que ele estivesse sem seu controle habitual, continuava sendo Hyuuga Neji, e nunca aceitaria ser mandado por ninguém.

Depois de ter seus pulsos livres, a kunoichi apertou o corpo de Neji com força. Num ímpeto ele abria a gola alta da blusa cor-de-rosa da garota e passava a língua suavemente no pescoço de Tenten. Ela emitia mais sons e o Hyuuga parecia estar aproveitando cara um deles.

A garota não se segurou mais, e com as mãos que apertavam as costas de Neji, puxou a blusa deste até o meio de seu abdome. Os olhos do Hyuuga não puderam disfarçar uma expressão surpresa, que segundos depois se transformou em um olhar provocativo. Neji, ainda se apoiando em cima de Tenten, levantou os braços e terminou de tirar a própria blusa ficando com a parte de cima do corpo totalmente nua. No momento que tirou a parte de cima da roupa um pouco de seu cabelo se soltou fazendo parte de seu fios castanhos-escuros, lisos, finos e compridos, escorrerem pelo rosto.

O coração de Tenten se acelerou muito depois daquilo. A pele de Neji era de um branco muito claro, sem nenhuma marca, esbanjando perfeição. Podia-se ver o molde que o treinamento da arte do Juuken havia trazido àquele corpo, contrastando a aparência suave de músculos e a beleza de seu corpo masculino. Porém longe de qualquer aparência bruta, ele parecia um anjo, dotado de um peitoral e braços tão belos que pareciam terem saído de uma escultura em mármore. Ao menos era a única coisa que a garota conseguia pensar naquele momento.

Neji olhava sério para Tenten. Via a garota ofegar diante de sua atitude, e terminou por soltar totalmente a parte de trás do cabelo, deixando-o deslizar pela face. A kunoichi acariciava provocativamente o corpo do Hyuuga, mas não esperava a reação que este teve. Neji levou as mãos à cintura de Tenten, abrindo e levantando sua blusa até pouco abaixo dos seios. Sentia-a com as mãos como se faminto, se divertindo com o olhar surpreso e de certa forma assustado da companheira.

Não era a primeira vez que ambos trocavam carinhos mais quentes, mas nunca Neji havia sido tão voraz. Tenten o idolatrava, o achava maravilhoso em vários sentidos. E o queria. E queria que ele a quisesse.. E queria que ele a amasse como ela o amava. Há muito a garota imaginava o que aconteceria se o Hyuuga perdesse mais o controle que o normal.. Mas agora Tenten sentia um certo medo, insegurança.

Ela respirou para falar algo, mas foi cortada por Neji que a puxou com certa força do encosto na árvore, a derrubando no chão e ficando em cima dela. Ao mesmo tempo, o Hyuuga encostou os lábios nos de Tenten, alimentando o beijo rapidamente e a fazendo recebê-lo sem escapatória. Sentia-se totalmente dele, recebendo o peso do ninja em seu corpo e todo calor que ele emanava no momento. Tenten apertava-lhe as costas com força.

Neji terminou seu beijo e no mesmo instante levou os lábios até o pescoço descoberto de Tenten, aproveitando para lhe abrir um pouco mais a blusa com as mãos. A kunoichi apertava os olhos ofegando de maneira intensa, sentindo as mãos do Hyuuga acariciar suas costas por completo. A blusa de Tenten por fim se desprendeu, deixando-a apenas com a fina regata preta que usava por baixo da roupa.

A kunoichi corava, percebendo que Neji prazerosamente a observava vestida daquela forma. Novamente ele vinha dominá-la, levando a língua até o pescoço da garota, fazendo-a emitir mais sons de contentamento. Com uma das mãos, Neji desarrumou os cabelos da kunoichi deixando-os soltos como os dele. Depois disso levou ambas as mãos até a fina blusa preta que os separavam, ora acariciando a parte descoberta do corpo da garota, ora puxando a regata.

Tenten sentiu que aquele era o momento. Não teria mais volta se continuassem. O desejava, mas também muito receio no coração, e antes de tudo ela precisava ter certeza que Neji, o frio garoto do clã Hyuuga, podia amar alguém. E que esse alguém era ela.

Fazendo o primeiro movimento considerável desde o início de tudo, Tenten segurou as mãos do Hyuuga. Ele parou de acariciar a orelha da garota com os lábios e ergueu o pescoço, a encarando.

Sua insegurança cresceu ao ver aquele olhar. Era, como sempre, um olhar de reprovação como se ela tivesse atrapalhado algo que ele estivesse entretido fazendo. Mesmo que ela fosse o entreterimento. Juntou coragem, e olhando de um modo meigo, abrindo um sorriso levemente alegre, falou:

- "Você me ama.. Neji?"

Neji observou o sorriso de Tenten por alguns segundos, em choque. Havia sido totalmente surpreendido por aquela pergunta. Ergueu o corpo, que antes estava deitado sobre o da kunoichi, e recolheu as mãos para si, sério e pensativo. O sorriso de Tenten vagarosamente foi se apagando, como uma vela que se afasta na escuridão. Mal podia conter sua ansiedade quando disse, em um tom baixo e arrastado;

- "Você.. não gosta de mim..?"

O Hyuuga a olhava estático, como uma estátua. Seus olhos antes ardentes em paixão voltavam, pouco a pouco, a esboçar o ar frio de sempre. Neji levantou por completo de cima de Tenten, sentando-se ao lado desta.

- "Gosto.." – Disse.

- "Você.. Não.. Me ama?" – Disse Tenten com um tom de nervosismo na voz.

Neji balançou a cabeça sem indicar nada.

- "Amor.. É uma palavra muito forte." – Concluiu Neji, desviando o olhar, num ato totalmente raro para ele.

Tenten sentiu uma ânsia lhe subir a garganta, e levantou num ímpeto, encarando Neji com um ar que começava a ficar choroso.

- "Mas você.." – Começou.

- "Você é atraente. Por isso." – Disse o Hyuuga friamente, olhando para o corpo da garota como se analisasse o valor de uma coisa.

Tenten olhou para si mesma, com a regata puxada e parte dos seios começando a aparecer. Sentiu seus olhos e nariz se aquecerem de lágrimas. Sentiu-se com vergonha, corando o rosto, e tentando inutilmente se esconder daquele olhar que lhe era lançado. Se cobria com os braços como se tivesse frio.

- "Só.. isso..?" – Disse, numa voz trêmula, engolindo o choro e não liberando uma lágrima sequer.

Neji olhou para baixo, esboçando leve tensão.

- "Você.. você é uma pessoa por quem simpatizo." – Disse.

- "Simpatizo? Então é isso tudo que você sente por mim? Simpatia e atração?" – Gritou Tenten se alterando.

- "Ora, a culpa é sua se não pode se controlar. Você começou!" – Disse Neji, igualmente agressivo.

Tenten sentia que a raiva aos poucos sobrepujava a tristeza. Agora ela que era a garota impura que havia o levado até o pecado.

- "Mas é claro! Eu me despi e me acariciei sozinha, Neji!..Como sempre, a culpa de suas atitudes não é sua." – Disse brava.

O garoto claramente não gostou do comentário. Desviando os olhos para longe de Tenten, Neji pegou seu casaco e o vestiu.

- "..Vai embora! Ora, você não queria tanto ver, para satisfazer sua.. como você disse.. Atração?" – A garota se colocou na frente dele e colocou os braços para baixo, mostrando novamente o corpo. – "Então me veja! Como um objeto, como você estava me tratando!"

- "Não é isso eu.." – Começou Neji, levantando a mão para segurá-la.

- "Cala a boca! Não olhe para mim, não me toque!" – Gritou Tenten ainda segurando o choro, com firmeza.

- "Eu não.. Eu achei que você queria o momento!" – Falou o Hyuuga, alterando a voz – "Somos colegas, e temos alguma ligação mais forte.. Mas.. Amor. Amor é um sentimento que se tem quando se quer ficar com a pessoa o resto da vida. Um compromisso sério! Filhos! E nem eu nem você.. Queremos isso."

A kunoichi sentiu como se seu coração tivesse sido dilacerado em incontáveis partes, depois esmagado, e por fim queimado. Mas olhava firme para Neji não deixando, assim como ele, seus sentimentos fluírem. Mas por mais que se controlasse, não conseguiu privar todos os seus pensamentos de virarem palavras.

- "Você.. Nunca dividiria sua vida comigo?" – Disse, voltando ao tom baixo e magoado de antes.

Neji a observou, sério. Demorou um tempo para digerir aquela informação lhe dada, de que Tenten queria algo além de um momento prazeroso. Para ele era totalmente claro o motivo pelo qual ele não a queria e a dúvida estava no porquê ela não tinha a capacidade de ver uma coisa tão obvia.

- "Tenten, eu não quero compromisso com ninguém. Seria mais uma prisão na minha vida. E mesmo que eu quisesse.. As decisões importantes sobre meu futuro não cabem a mim, e sim à Souke.." – Explicava calmamente, até ser cortado por Tenten.

- "A Souke! A prisão! Ou seria o destino Neji? Você pode lutar contra isso para atingir seus objetivos como shinobi.. Mas não para ficar.. com alguém?" – A kunoichi se segurou para não preencher aquele alguém com o próprio nome – "Sempre tem um culpado em suas falhas! Afinal.. Você é perfeito! Quem te forçou a me dominar naquela hora? O destino? A Souke? Ou algo que eu não conheça.." – A voz da garota aos poucos ampliava o timbre e volume, adquirindo um tom de ameaça.

Neji fez um ar irritado que foi gradativamente crescendo. Então foi até ela, irado com o que estava ouvindo, com um olhar que a fez parar de falar e sentir um calafrio de medo. Tenten imaginou que ele ia agredi-la.

- "Fique quieta! Quieta, Tenten!" – Bradou agressivamente Neji, parando próximo a ela, como se se segurasse.

A situação ficou com um clima horrível. Tenten olhava para baixo em silêncio. Sem dizer nada pegou sua blusa cor-de-rosa e começou a vesti-la. Prendia os botões lentamente, como se fosse perigoso fazer algum movimento brusco. Neji, abaixando os olhos, voltou a falar.

- "Olha. Eu não quis.."

- "Esquece." – Falou, fria, Tenten.

Depois de se vestir, a kunoichi se levantou para ir embora. Virou o corpo no mesmo segundo que Neji se levantou e agarrou-lhe o braço a puxando de modo brusco.

Tenten ia dizer algo, mas Neji começou.

- "Você quer ficar comigo? Você tem idéia do que está dizendo! Quer ser outra peça para minha maldita família! Quer ver os seus filhos pequenos carregando na testa um selo feito para matá-los!.. Quer que.. eu faça um deslize.. E seja usado ou morto pela minha família.. deixando você e os meus filhos.. Sozinhos?" – A voz de Neji ficava tremida conforte ele falava. Claramente lembrava de sua própria vida, e isso era a única coisa no mundo que machucava seu coração de pedra. – "Eu não quero ter filhos, Tenten! Eu não quero ter ninguém que sofra por mim!"

Os sentimentos dela ficaram confusos. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, e desculpá-lo, ao mesmo tempo que ainda sentia raiva.

- "Mas você quis me possuir! E você está dizendo que seu pai era um idiota!" – Retrucou Tenten.

- "Cala a boca, não fale do meu pai!" – Se descontrolou Neji, segurando e agitando fortemente o braço da kunoichi.

- "Você está me machucando, seu estúpido!" – Disse Tenten arrancando o braço das mãos de Neji e o empurrando com força para trás, sentindo que não podia mais segurar as lágrimas que pediam para sair. A kunoichi virou de costas para ele. – "Eu detesto você, Neji!" – Falou em tom de desespero, até sair correndo para dentro da floresta.

O Hyuuga se esforçava para falar algo, mas tudo que conseguiu foi observar Tenten se afastar em largas passadas.

27-07-06 – Como postei tudo junto, não vou deixar comentário não.. Huahuahua! Leia a próxima pagina para ver os comentários!


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de correr a esmo pela floresta de Konoha, até sentir suas pernas se exaurirem de cansaço, Tenten foi lentamente diminuindo o ritmo e engolindo as lágrimas que saltavam de seus olhos. Recostou-se em um rochedo e deslizou o corpo até o chão, olhando para a grama, enquanto vagarosa terminava de ajeitar a roupa e enrolar novamente o cabelo em coques.

Estava triste, muito triste. Sentia-se desiludida e desnorteada, mas como boa lutadora que era não poderia se deixar abater por um inimigo tão ínfimo quanto um coração partido. A rigidez fria de Neji havia a nocauteado, desmoronado muitos sonhos, o que a fazia se sentir mais sozinha ainda e ainda mais carente.

Esfregava algumas últimas lágrimas dos olhos até ter a atenção chamada por a voz de alguém contando quantos socos dava no treinamento. A voz familiar de Lee.

Sem sequer pensar porquê, a garota levantou e foi até onde ouvia a voz, a clareira onde Lee treinava todos os dias. O shinobi estava totalmente concentrado no treinamento e não percebeu Tenten se aproximando, lentamente, tentando disfarçar o rosto triste.

- "Yo, Lee!" – Disse Tenten.

Lee pulou para trás com o susto, e até perdeu sua contagem. Era algo extremamente incomum qualquer pessoa além de Gai-sensei procurá-lo. Retomando o seu ar confiante, Lee abriu um largo sorriso olhando para a colega.

- "Tenten! O que está fazendo aqui?"

- "Estou passeando. Só isso." – Disse a garota.

Lee olhou alguns segundos para a colega. Não era um analista como Neji, mas pôde perceber que o olhar de Tenten estava triste, como se tivesse chorado. Ele não conseguia imaginar aquela garota sempre tão forte chorando. Lee parou de imediato o treino, virando-se para a garota de olhos chocolates.

- "Está tudo bem, Tenten? Parece triste." – Disse com preocupação.

Tenten ficou meio sem jeito de falar algo. Apenas ia responder que não, quando percebeu no antebraço direito de Lee um corte em sua roupa de malha verde e um machucado consideravelmente grande.

- "O que você fez no braço, baka?" – Indagou Tenten.

Lee olhou para o braço e depois deu um sorriso sem graça.

- "Não é nada, eu só me ralei, nada que um ninja forte não possa superar.."

Tenten levou as mãos à cintura, como se estivesse dando bronca no garoto de verde.

- "Como você fez isso? E porquê você não fez um curativo?" – Esbravejou.

Lee olhou mais sem graça para a Tenten.. Ele não sabia o que dizer quando ela assumia aquela postura. Desde sempre ela dava broncas nele quando achava que ele estava fazendo algo idiota, e eram incontáveis as vezes que ela havia dito coisas como para ele treinar com mais calma e parar de desafiar Neji todos os dias. Não que houvesse adiantado.

- "Ah Tenten.. Mas não é nada demais. Eu perdi o equilíbrio e o tronco estava na frente.." – Disse, esperando mais bronca.

Tenten balançou a cabeça negativamente e depois começou a mexer na bolsa de equipamentos que levava com ela.

- "Sente aí, eu dou um jeito nisso.. Trouxe equipamento para fazer curativo, coisa que você também deveria fazer."

Lee se surpreendeu da garota estar sendo mais boazinha com ele do que era de costume. Achando que o melhor era não discutir, sentou de costas para ela esperando o que ela faria.

Tenten ajoelhou atrás dele, com um algodão com álcool, gaze, e esparadrapo. Lee fez uma cara feia ao olhar para o algodão.

- "E nem reclame." – Ordenou Tenten.

A kunoichi levou as mãos até o ombro de Lee e abaixou vagarosamente a malha verde que cobria seu tórax e os braços. O garoto fechava os olhos nervoso, pois sabia que o álcool iria arder. Tenten não pode se impedir de prestar atenção no que via por alguns segundos.

Vendo Lee com aquela malha verde era possível perceber que seus músculos eram todos trabalhados. Mas sem a malha, se podia perceber o quão bonito o corpo do shinobi era. Havia uma quantidade razoável de marcas no corpo de Lee, o que não era surpresa considerando que ele usava coisas perigosas como a Lótus e treinava até não agüentar mais.

Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era o quão bonito e desenvolvido eram seus músculos, a forma e largura dos braços, o tamanho do tórax. O esforço de Lee havia lhe dado um corpo estonteante. Diferente de Neji ele não parecia um ser celestial, possuindo um físico bem humano.. Mostrando-se de uma forma chamativa o suficiente para paralisar Tenten. O fato da garota ter ficado imóvel fez ele reabrir os olhos e observar curioso o porquê da demora.

- "Err.. Tudo bem Tenten?" – Disse, pensando se havia feito algo de errado.

A kunoichi voltou os olhos para ele tentando retomar postura novamente.

- "Claro.."

Tenten cuidadosamente segurou o braço do colega passando o algodão com a outra mão, o que o fez fechar os olhos mais uma vez. Realmente, ele detestava aquilo. Rapidamente a garota terminou o curativo, passando a mão no belo braço de Lee para ajeitar os esparadrapos, e por fim descansando a mão no ombro do colega.

- "Foi tão ruim assim?" – Disse rindo.

- "Doeu." – Reclamou Lee.

Era até engraçado aquele garoto que suportava treinamentos tão pesados ter medo de um simples curativo. Mas algo em Tenten fez ela ter vontade de abraçá-lo.

- "Ah, mas agora você está bem." – Disse, um tanto carinhosa.

A kunoichi acabou por entrelaçar os braços no garoto, escorregando-os até a cintura, e quase que sem querer fazendo a malha que o cobria descer. Lee podia sentir a respiração dela nas costas. Pensava que era estranho ela estar tratando-o tão bem, mas estava gostando, mesmo não sabendo o porquê da gentileza.

Mas era um mistério para ele, do auto de sua inocência, o porque as mãos da garota acariciavam tão gentilmente o tanquinho em seu abdome no abraço.

Tenten sorria levemente e quase fechava os olhos, apoiando o rosto nas costas do garoto.

- "Está gostando?" – Disse Tenten.

Lee respondeu que sim com a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Encarava tudo como uma simples massagem, mas sentia um calor confortante lhe tomar o corpo.

Tenten acabou por soltar Lee do abraço, o que fez esse virar de frente e se recostar no tronco de treinamento, olhando para a kunoichi e dando-lhe um sorriso de extrema inocência. A garota se ocupava em observar detalhadamente cada centímetro do corpo descoberto do shinobi, totalmente modelado pelo treinamento. Aproximou-se, ficando ajoelhada perto de Lee.

- "Obrigado, Tenten!" – Disse o garoto com seu jeito empolgado e feliz de sempre.

Tenten sorriu em resposta. Ergueu-se e levou ambas as mãos novamente ao corpo do garoto, reclinando-se, e sorrindo marota. Sem entender porquê, Lee sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer todo o corpo.

- "Tá melhorzinho..?" – Disse a kunoichi num tom que em parte apavorou Lee.

A shinobi das armas terminou por inclinar-se totalmente sobre o garoto de verde, cujo olhar expressava dúvida, medo e surpresa.

Ao perceber uma reação forte de seu corpo enquanto as mãos de Tenten lhe percorriam, e ainda sem entender direito, Lee sentiu seu rosto corar e se aquecer. Seu coração começava a pulsar mais rápido. A reação de defesa que teve foi levar as mãos até os ombros da garota a empurrando levemente para trás, e a segurando.

- "O que.. está fazendo.. Tenten?" – Disse quase gaguejando.

Tenten achou um pouco de graça na reação do colega, que de fato nunca havia se aproximado de uma garota se bastando no amor platônico com Sakura. Mas também se sentiu bem por estar vendo aquela expressão totalmente inocente e vulnerável. Ele era tão bobinho que dava até pena.. Mas aquilo era a graça.

A kunoichi levou as mãos aos cabelos extremamente finos e lisos do garoto, acariciando, e sorrindo dominante. Lee olhava totalmente assustado e submisso a ela.

- "Não fique com medo.. Garotinho de sangue quente.." – Disse a kunoichi.

Tenten não hesitou em descer o rosto e beijar Lee. O shinobi ficou parado diante da atitude, e relutou um pouco até a garota vencê-lo entrando com a língua na boca dele, explorando-o. Era a primeira vez que Lee sentia um beijo, e não tinha nem idéia do que fazer. Se de um lado sentia um forte medo, do outro sentia o seu corpo proporcionar-lhe uma sensação deliciosa.

A kunoichi aproveitava para sentir o belo corpo do colega com as mãos, sensação que a fazia aprofundar mais o beijo. Sentiu gloriosa os braços fortes e trêmulos de Lee a abraçar, fazendo-o ceder totalmente. A sensação era exatamente oposta do que quando estava com Neji, ela comandava tudo e Lee a pertencia. A idéia soava perfeita naquele momento.

Mas seu devaneio vitorioso foi quebrado no momento que o garoto de verde a empurrou para trás, novamente segurando-lhe os ombros. O beijo foi rompido, e Tenten arqueou o corpo que estava acima do colega, o olhando como se perguntasse o que havia acontecido.

- "Tenten.. Eu.." – Lee olhava nervoso para ela. Estava tão corado como quando bebia sakê. As palavras lhe saiam baixas, algo totalmente inusitado para o shinobi hiperativo – "Eu gosto.. Da Sakura-san.."

Tenten esboçou um pouco de tristeza no olhar por um segundo. Estava apenas ouvindo o que já sabia.. Mas se concordasse estaria apenas admitindo uma derrota.

- "Ora.." – Começou a garota, abrindo levemente um sorriso sensual – "Mas.. só estamos brincando.."

Lee olhava incrédulo para a colega, sentindo aquilo totalmente fora da moral e dos bons costumes.

- "Mas.. Isso é errado.." – Concluía.

Sua resposta fez Tenten fechar o sorriso.

- "E.. A Sakura já lhe deu alguma atenção? Assim.. Como uma mulher?" – Tenten falou com irritação, vendo o olhar de Lee se desviar triste enquanto ele balançava a cabeça negativamente. – "Se ela tivesse tido chance com o Sasuke.. Não teria o beijado?" – O garoto olhava cada vez mais confuso, concordando com a cabeça.

- "Mas.." – Falou o shinobi, envergonhado.

- "Você fala demais, Lee.." – Disse a kunoichi novamente adquirindo um ar maroto – "Aproveite um pouco o fogo da juventude!"

Tenten não pode conter uma risada ao dizer uma frase de Gai-sensei num momento como aquele. Lee olhava cada vez mais confuso para ela.

O riso se esvaiu no momento que a kunoichi focou o olhar novamente no corpo onde estava acomodada. A respiração fazia o peitoral nu do garoto subir e descer como se exibissem sua beleza, e ela não podia agüentar mais a vontade de continuar aproveitando.

Vendo a expressão de admiração e desejo que a garota carregava no rosto, Lee compreendia que estava sendo admirando. Nervoso, fechava as mãos, sentindo-as suar. Tenten colocava o rosto mais próximo a ele, e roçava dengosa a ponta do nariz nos músculos bem trabalhados de seu abdome. Ao mesmo tempo acariciava o peitoral do shinobi com a ponta dos dedos.

Apesar de sentir que devia repeli-la, tudo que Lee conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos e sentir Tenten. E apertou mais as mãos ao sentir que as carícias que ela proporcionava com o nariz haviam mudado para leves mordidas. Mantendo a boca aberta ela saboreava aqueles músculos com a ponta da língua, arrancando dele um gemido em resposta. Então ela compreendeu que gemer podia ser tão prazeroso quanto induzir alguém a fazê-lo.

Subiu por ele com a boca aberta passando os lábios por todo o caminho, se satisfazendo com o leve choramingo que ele deixava escapar quando ela o lambia. No momento que seu rosto encontrou suas mãos, Tenten as levou para as costas de Lee, arqueando o corpo para olha-lo.

Lee franzia levemente a testa, e respirava ofegante com a boca aberta. Seus olhos estavam semi-cerrados e seu rosto tão corado quanto antes. É verdade que ela nunca havia achado o rosto dele atraente, mas vê-lo com aquela expressão era algo bem gratificante. No momento que Lee focou nos olhos chocolate de Tenten, sentiu as mãos dela lhe cravarem as unhas, descendo por suas costas inteiras, arranhando.

Trêmulo ele cerrou os dentes e apertou os olhos, tentando abafar os sons desconexos que lhe vinham à boca em alto volume. Os seus braços fortes de imediato abraçaram o corpo dela, firmemente, como se ele estivesse com medo e pedindo para ser salvo das mãos que o judiavam.

Talvez Lee estivesse apavorado, mas a cada momento desejava mais que ela continuasse o judiando.

Tenten levantava o corpo, se desprendendo do abraço, dando um sorriso de vitória. Gentilmente colocou as mãos sobre as mãos de Lee.

- "Bom menino.." – Disse a kunoichi, com um quê de malvado no olhar e no esboço de sorriso. Olhar que fez Lee sentir um frio agradável na barriga.

A garota então ergueu as mãos dele às guiando até o próprio corpo. Tenten terminou por encaixar aquelas mãos sobre sua cintura, levando por debaixo da blusa. Lee fez um olhar de susto ao perceber que estava tocando a pele da kunoichi por debaixo da roupa.

- "Tenten!" – Falou gritado e de súbito Lee, como se reprovasse a atitude.

- "Eu.. Quero que você me toque.." – Falou com uma voz um tanto envergonhada Tenten, corando levemente o rosto.

Segurando as mãos do shinobi ela as subia fazendo ele sentir sua cintura e barriga. Ambos aceleravam o ritmo com que puxavam o ar. Aos poucos ela o soltou, usando as mãos livres para desprender os botões da parte debaixo de sua blusa. Timidamente os dedos de Lee a percorriam.

Ela jogou o corpo um pouco para frente, sem deitar, sentindo as mãos se tornarem levemente mais ágeis com o tempo. Alguns botões da roupa da garota se desprendiam ao serem forçados a medida em que Lee levava os dedos até logo abaixo dos seios da garota, ora desviando e se ocupando de tocar-lhe as costas. Os carinhos a fizeram soltar um barulho doce de prazer, o que surpreendeu Lee de tal maneira que o fez parar alguns segundos. Ele só voltou a agradá-la no momento que a viu sorrir levemente, o concedendo a autorização.

Tenten o achava muito doce, a percorrendo levemente como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana linda e delicada. Ele não havia apertado ou roçado asperamente em sua pele como Neji havia feito, parecendo se preocupar a cada segundo se ela estava gostando.

Erguendo às mãos, a garota soltou os cabelos num movimento, mostrando toda a beleza que estes possuíam ao estarem soltos. Então Tenten levou às mãos a blusa, puxando num movimento firme, abrindo-a por completo e se mostrando para Lee apenas com uma pequena regata. De imediato ele tirou as mãos dela, sentindo que estava gostando mais do que deveria da visão dela tirando a blusa.

Tenten novamente deitou sobre Lee, desta ver apoiando os joelhos e mãos no chão, levantando o quadril. Levou o rosto até o ouvido do colega e falou soprando, fazendo ele sentir um arrepio no corpo.

- "Está tudo bem.."

Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela novamente o beijou. E teve uma gostosa surpresa ao sentir que ele retribuía, arqueando o pescoço e levando uma mão até a cabeça dela, massageando-lhe os cabelos soltos. Ela roçava a parte de cima do corpo no dele, sentindo o calor da pele e o movimento intenso da respiração que emitiam.

O beijo foi adquirindo calor, e apenas com um pouco de resistência, Tenten o permitia lhe visitar a boca. Lee aprendia que a resistência era uma das coisas que temperavam um beijo, e mostrava bravura para enfrentá-la.

Porém ele paralisou o beijo ficando totalmente indefeso ao sentir que uma das mãos da kunoichi tinha deixado de ser apoio para lhe percorrer o corpo, e abaixar um pouco mais sua malha verde. Ela já começava a lhe descobrir abaixo da barriga enquanto ele sentia uma verdadeira explosão de sentimentos, sensações e juventude lhe tomar o corpo todo.

Tenten por sua vez se surpreendia com si mesma à medida que seu corpo parecia ter adquirido uma vontade independente de sua mente. Os lábios dos dois se desgrudaram, e a kunoichi observava o companheiro de olhos fechados, aguardando sua próxima atitude obedientemente.

Naquele momento ela reviveu o que havia passado com Neji, sentindo seu coração se apertando e um gosto amargo na boca. Mas não por causa de Neji, e sim por causa de Lee.

Ela estava com ele para aproveitar o momento. Tenten não o amava, e nem ele a amava, tendo os sentimentos voltados totalmente para Sakura. Tenten havia forçado Lee a sentir mágoa para com a garota que amava, e depois o tentou e subjugou, até ele aceitar o que se passava.

E não foi por nenhum sentimento nobre.

Foi puramente porquê ela estava carente por ter sido dispensada e queria atenção, agindo de maneira totalmente egoísta. Tenten começava a sentir raiva de si mesma por ter se permitido usar o companheiro de time daquela forma.

A kunoichi se deslizou para o lado, saindo devagar de cima do corpo do colega, abaixando os olhos para não ter que olhar para o seu rosto.

Lee prontamente se ergueu, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da garota.

- "Tenten! O que aconteceu, você está bem?" – Falou em tom de preocupação.

Ela concluiu que ele era muito bobo. Como podia estar se importando com ela depois do que ela estava fazendo? Ela sequer tinha coragem para olhar para ele.. Apanhava sua blusa rosa e a vestia, juntando coragem para falar.

- "Desculpe.. Lee.. Por favor, me desculpe.." – Falava triste.

- "Mas.. O que aconteceu? Eu.. eu te machuquei de alguma forma?" – Falou Lee, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Tenten terminou de colocar a blusa. E o fato de Lee estar mais aflito com o bem estar dela do que com o dele próprio só conseguia fazê-la se sentir mais culpada.

- "Você.. Não fez nada.." – Falou a kunoichi, levantando e ficando de costas para ele. – "Eu que fiz.."

Lee olhava para ela tentando compreender as palavras.

- "Eu.. Eu te achei.. atraente.." – Disse, repetindo com dor às palavras que Neji havia dito – "E.. Eu usei você.. porquê estava triste..E não porque eu gosto de você.." – Falava com voz trêmula – "Lee, por favor! Me desculpe.."

Os olhos de Lee foram descendo devagar até encontrar o chão. Ele encolheu os braços e o corpo, triste.

Tenten queria que ele desabafasse, que reclamasse e xingasse. Se sentia mal pelo que havia feito, e não acharia ruim se ele o fizesse. Seu coração apenas parecia ficar mais pesado conforme ela observava Lee olhar desolado para o nada.

- "Tudo.. Tudo bem, Tenten.." – Falou ele, olhando para baixo.

O fato dele continuar com aquela expressão parecia cada vez mais doloroso para a kunoichi.

- "Eu já devia ter me acostumado.. Com o fato de que as pessoas nunca vão gostar de mim.." – Lee olhava para baixo e falava com voz chorosa – "Eu vou ser sempre o fracassado.. Com um sorriso falso no rosto.. Vendo todos rindo do que eu sou.."

A kunoichi se ergueu e foi em direção de Lee.

- "Isso.. Não é verdade. Gai-sensei acha que.." – Começou Tenten, até ser cortada por Lee.

- "Gai-sensei.. Ele gosta de mim. Mas além dele, quem me considera algo além de um colega, Tenten?" – Lee levava uma mão ao rosto, passando-a por debaixo dos olhos repetidas vezes.

Tenten abaixou os olhos sem resposta.

Lee arrumava a roupa, arrancando de si o curativo que a kunoichi havia feito. Depois de terminar de cobrir seus braços, o garoto de verde foi até o tronco de treinos e começou a chutá-lo com força, rápido, sendo capaz de deixar marcas profundas na madeira.

- "Lee! Você vai se machucar se chutar tão forte!" – Falou Tenten em tom aflito.

- "Tenten.. Por favor.. Não finja que você se preocupa." – Falou Lee, seco. – "Eu tenho muito que treinar.. lhe agradeceria se fosse embora.."

A garota abaixou a cabeça, e virou o corpo, ficando de costas para o ninja.

- "Quando eu estava no hospital.. Eu achei que minha vida tinha acabado.." – Falou o garoto, parando de chutar – "Todos os dias.. Eu via e ouvia grupos de shinobis visitarem o colega machucado, com coisas muito menos graves do que o que eu tinha.." – Ele não podia conter o choro que crescia na voz – "Eu comemorei ardentemente quando ganhei uma flor! Uma única e simples flor! Que me fez companhia nas horas vazias que passavam todos os dias.. Gai-sensei vinha me ver sempre que podia, mas ele não podia ficar muitas horas, ou vir todos os dias.."

A kunoichi continuava de costas, abaixando a cabeça, triste.

- "Nem você nem o Neji quiseram vir me ver uma única vez!" – Concluiu Lee falando em meio a uma voz gritada e chorosa. – "Você não podia dedicar dez minutos de sua vida para vir me fazer companhia!"

- "Desculpe.." – Falou Tenten.

- "Eu fui idiota." – Falou ele dando um forte chute no tronco – "..De acreditar que você ao menos se importava comigo. Por favor Tenten.. Vá embora.."

Tenten andou devagar para longe. Sentia muita dor no coração. Então ela pode sentir que partir o coração de alguém era tão desagradável quando ter seus próprios sentimentos esmigalhados.

Ela ouvia Lee contar os chutes fortes que dava com uma voz cada vez mais chorosa, até esta se transformar por completo em um choro angustiante. Enquanto Neji era frio, Lee era incapaz de conter suas emoções por muito tempo, demonstrando tudo que sentia em uma intensidade alta.

A kunoichi apressava o passo, até se afastar de onde Lee estava ficando incapaz de ouvi-lo.

Tenten se afastava andando devagar pela floresta. Estava de noite, com a lua encoberta, sem nenhuma luz, lua, ou estrela no céu. Era uma noite triste.

A kunoichi desabou sentando no tronco caído onde havia passado a manhã. Sua expressão estava opaca, oca, sem vida.

Sofrer, fazer sofrer, ferir e ser ferido. Sentimentos eram mais afiados e dolorosos do que qualquer arma que mãos humanas pudessem confeccionar. E ela sentia isso em si, como se todo o seu arsenal de shurikens, lanças e kunais estivessem atravessadas em seu coração.

Era por isso que Tenten tinha tanto receio de se firmar como mulher. Kunoichis continuavam tendo aquilo como ponto fraco, e ela teria que superar àquela dor e ser forte. Uma dor que nenhum machucado feito por jutsus poderia criar.

Tenten por fim se deu por vencida ao peso que vinha carregando o dia todo, abaixou o rosto e curvou a coluna, apertando a madeira do tronco tão fortemente que deixava suas mãos avermelhadas. Chorava, um choro tímido, que logo se transformou numa explosão de soluços e lágrimas.

A kunoichi das armas não queria pensar se havia errado, acertado, o que gostaria que tivesse acontecido ou como seria o dia seguinte.

No momento ela queria chorar.

Só chorar.

27-07-06 - Bom, pessoas.. Vejamos. Isso não deveria ser incluído como um romance, isso está depressivo demais para ser um.. Mas, nem todas as histórias terminam com um final feliz, e eu não quis dar um fim certo para esse fic! Angst é o que há, crianças!

Obrigado por todos que me apoiaram, de ficar enrolando para fazer os outros fics para ficar arrumando esse!

Bom, eu adoro o triângulo amoroso que se forma entre esses três.. Do lado da Tenten, claro. De inicio ela idolatra o Neji irritantemente, e no flashback do Lee ela diz que ele nunca conseguirá vencer Neji, deixando-o triste.. Mas um bom tempo depois, tem aquela lendária cena da Tenten corando ao ver o Lee treinar, e fazendo cara de boba.

Chamo atenção de todos; Tenten nunca corou por Neji! Só pelo Lee! É a realidade.. Mas não nego que ela dê bola para os dois. Pobre Tenten.. Não pensem mal dela por isso, ela só sabe aproveitar a vida! Não é que nem a Sakura que vai perder a adolescência toda sozinha porquê está

Quero mandar um beijo para todas as fanáticas por NejiTen, e pedir para que não me matem.. Eu tenho fics pra terminar e uma cachorrinha pra sustentar! T.T

Agradecimentos a todo mundo que betou o fic! Rama-chan, Inuzuka Ai.. Valew! XD

Huahuahua! Obrigado por todos que leram! Deixem reviews, xingando, elogiando, falando qualquer coisa.. Mas deixem!

Beijos!


End file.
